


Satisfied

by MizzenMinecart



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo doesn't exist, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Oneshot, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Unrequited Love, broken Shakespearean mixed with modern english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzenMinecart/pseuds/MizzenMinecart
Summary: Tybalt reminisces on his love for Count Paris on the wedding day between Juliet and Paris.Based on the song "Satisfied" from Hamilton.
Relationships: Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Satisfied

Mercutio held his glass up high as the laughing from the crowd died down. "Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now..." Mercutio glanced at Tybalt with the meanest, sliest smirk the young man has ever seen. Tybalt could read Mercutio's face like a novel. Mercutio obviously wanted to whip out an insult, possibly the 'prince of cats' one again, but had to hold his tongue for the sake of formality. "...give it up to the man of honor, Tybalt Capulet!"

The reception clapped for Tybalt. But the hole in his heart remained. He raised from his seat, holding his glass high. "A toast to the groom!" he said with a fake smile. 

The table seating the Escalus family shared a toast a few laughs. Paris and Tybalt locked eyes for a few seconds.

"And a toast to the bride!" Tybalt said with a genuine smile, looking to his own family. "From your cousin who is always by your side. To the union and the hope that you provide! May you two always be satisfied!" 

Old Capulet, Lord and Lady Capulet, Rosaline, and the like shared a toast. Juliet sunk into her seat with a small frown. 

_Ungrateful_ , Tybalt thought as he sipped. 

7 months. 7 months ago that day happened. 

The day was hot. No clouds in the sky. The day the Escalus family came to visit the Capulets in regards of an arranged marriage. They stayed to dine and crush a cup of wine. 

Both families were eagerly waiting for the nurse to be done with Juliet's hair. But the nurse insisted that Juliet's hair had to be "perfect as a painting." And so the families stood, eagerly waiting, in the main dining room. And Tybalt stood next to a man. A black-haired, blue-eyed, tall, slim man with perfect posture. Obviously a kinsman to the prince. 

The man spoke first. "Art thou a Capulet?"

Straightening his slouched back, Tybalt asked "Aye. Wherefore?" with his most professional voice. 

"My name's Paris," Paris said.

"County Paris? The one that's supposed to marry mine cousin, Juliet?"

Paris nodded with a dreamy smile. "Thine cousin is a beauty. But I can see, now, that good looks simply run in the family!" 

It took a moment or two for Tybalt to process this. But once he did, his heart lit aflame. Something flowed through his veins that made him feel like a firefly on a summer afternoon. A hard blush was smeared across his face. Ashamed, he cupped his firey cheeks. 

Paris chuckled. "You strike me as someone who has never been satisfied," Paris said. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Tybalt said.

"You're like me," Paris said, looking out the nearest window. He glanced at the Capulet's garden and sighed. "Dare I speak true to thee? I've never been satisfied." The county took Tybalt's right hand. He knelt and kissed the bruised knuckles of the Capulet. One by one, obviously taking great pleasure in it. 

"My name is Tybalt Capulet," he said as Paris pulled away. Their conversation continued. 

That smile! That darn smile. That smile stole Tybalt's heart the minute their eyes met. And from then on he's never been the same. The conversation lasted 2 minutes, maybe 3 minutes. Everything clicked. Everything they discussed they agreed with. It was like a battle intelligence to out-wit each other. Has a battle ever brought such joy to the Capulet?

Yes, a bit of a flirt, but the Capulet was willing to give him a chance. The county was handsome. Almost as handsome as Tybalt was himself, he thought. 

Juliet was barely 14 at the time. 7 years younger than Tybalt. Tybalt's the second closest descendant to Lord Capulet other than Juliet herself. For 7 years, he was trained to socially climb for the Capulets. It was his job as the oldest, anyway. Has anything changed? Juliet barely comes out of her room. The responsibility is obviously put in Tybalt's arms. 

Perchance Paris led Tybalt on because he was a Capulet. That would surely elevate Paris' status. Tybalt would have to have the intelligence of a mutt to put that aside. Perchance that was the reason that the second Paris laid eyes on Juliet, he gave her the same treatment. Perchance because it would be more socially acceptable. 

And now, she's his bride. 

Every single time Paris and Juliet shared a hug, Tybalt would grit his teeth. His muscles would tense and his fists would clench. But what was he angry at? It couldn't be Juliet. She's kind, delicate, and most importantly, fragile. Paris overpowers her.

Paris deserved someone to match his wits. To balance his charismatic personality and outgoing attitude. It sent shivers down Tybalt's spine just imagining the two's marriage. Paris would be dragging Juliet along like a frail child grasping to the leg of a running horse. 

If Tybalt would ever tell Paris that he loved him, what would the world think? Paris would be his but at what cost of the houses? The Montagues would surely get a kick knowing that the most skilled swordsman of their rival's house was a sodomite. He could never let them have that pleasure. 

But when he'd stare at his ceiling and fantasize at night, they were Paris' eyes. As he romanticized what could've been if the stars weren't against them. He'd at least thank the world for giving Juliet a beautiful husband. Before blowing out his bedside candle and finally sleeping. 

Nice going, Tybalt, he was right. 

"You will never be satisfied," Tybalt murmured to himself as he gazed at Paris sharing a kiss with Juliet. The families cheered. The inexperienced little girl she was, Juliet kept her eyes open. 


End file.
